Radioactive (Repost)
by Lonewanderer618
Summary: One shot, (originally) Imagine Dragons songfic. After a major attack on Disney, a certain blue rabbit treks through the wreckage. Rated T for post Holocaust like setting, multiple corpses, and severe beige prose. (Reposted with copyrighted song lyrics removed.)


It had been 3 days, 17 hours, and 29 minutes since the bombings.

Since the enemies' supposed gift of a Mickey Mouse statue had explosively combusted. Since they had thrown grenades on the town. Since some 500 passed of the force of the blows, tens more by their guns.

Not every resident died that day. About 150 had escaped from the wreckage.

But only one survivor remained near the new ghost town.

* * *

"Ugh…"

I opened my eyes, lifted my head and swiped at an alarm.

"Five more min…"

Or, I thought I did.

There was no alarm. There was no bed. There was no anything.

I coughed. The air was horrid.

I was on the ground. Surrounded by gray plains. A staff of bamboo lay next to me.

"Wha…what happened here?"

Then I remembered.

The Nicktoons had been here. They destroyed everything.

They had taken Yin from me. Before I could use Woo Fu, they clubbed me with a gun. They tossed me away from her.

"Yin…"

I decided to stop lying there, pick up the staff, and look for Yin. Not for Yo. I saw the house crash on him. But Yin might have still been okay.

* * *

The first body I passed was short, and wore black.

I turned it over. A boy, eyes big with rage. His hair in two short pigtails.

I knew this boy. Garu. Fellow ninja. Maybe now he would find great honor.

Unusually, there was no sign of Pucca.

I bowed my head briefly, then stepped on.

* * *

Walking.

For a half hour and more, I found nothing and no one, dead or alive.

Just as I pondered how far they could've thrown me, I reached the sign. The only structure that was, though singed, still standing tall.

WELCOME TO TOONTOWN DISNEY. THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH.

"What kind of cruel joke was this?" I wondered as I headed under the sign.

Now I surveyed the area. Nothing but former buildings. One of them had a fallen marque.

"HO_E O_ M_USE"

Luckily for whatever Disneytoons were left, I knew for a fact Mickey and his troop had been in the castle during the bombings. I guess the enemies though they were too strong. For now.

Now I looked down.

Corpses were littered everywhere. Some of humans, some of animals.

The one nearest me, I recognized instantly. He was medium sized, with only a few short, sparse strands of hair.

Doug. Former ally of the Nicktoons.

I could see about five red holes in his clothes. This must have been his punishment for treason.

With every corpse, I walked slower. I was at slumping speed when I noticed it.

Pink fur.

* * *

I found Yin lying face up in front of what seemed to be a former house.

She had her eyes closed, with a hole in her chest. Blood leaked out onto her shirt.

If she had noticed it, she would probably try to wipe it off. She was always a bit of a neat freak.

Was.

My sister. My best friend. Taken from me in an instant. And I wasn't even there for her last moments.

Then I sighted it. At first I blinked, thinking it a trick of the light. It wasn't.

Her thumb and second finger were curved toward each other.

The Woo Fu sign. Waiting for its missing half.

I don't know exactly how long I was crying. Maybe 10 minutes, maybe a few hours.

But for that time, I thought,

_She wanted me. She needed me. And I wasn't there. Not even close._

I kept sobbing. Banging my head on the ground.

Until I stopped. I sobered up.

This wasn't my fault. Nor was it hers.

It was the Nicktoons.

Something snapped in me that day. Something made me realize. It wasn't just me. These Nicks have murdered dozens, hundreds. And who was saying they would stop with us?

Then I made a decision.

_I would spend the rest of my life hunting down the Nicktoons. Not just for Yin, but for everybody who has been hurt, physically or otherwise, by these savages._

_But I would never use Woo Fu again. Not without Yin._

Taking a few glances around, I spied a plaid blanket poking out from the rubble. I pried it out and laid it flat.

Then I lifted Yin up, and placed her on the blanket.

I folded it into a bundle, and stuck my staff into it.

Then I lifted the bundle up, onto my shoulder.

Now I walked off.

To where? I wasn't certain. But I thought that if I walk far enough, in alternating directions, I would someday find where the Nicktoons hide.

And I have followed that logic to this day.

To this day, I still travel around the land, with nothing but my sister's body to keep me company.

A lone wanderer, looking for revenge.

And when I get it, I will settle down at last.

But until then… I will keep walking.

* * *

**(A\N: Ok, I admit that this one- shot might be worse than -210 or my FictionPress stories, but I couldn't think of a better way to write something this heavy. It might sound like I'm fishing for complements, but I really do appreciate reviews. **

**This is inspired by an event that happened quite a long time ago. The discontinuing of Toon Disney. I imagined that up to then, the Disney cartoons lived semi-peacefully in their Toontown. **

**Then the opposition, Nick, took over, and it came crashing down. **

**I was actually very young when this happened. But I still remember that red, goofy looking Micky logo on my now deceased grandmother's TV.**

**If it seems like I killed off one of the toons you like, then I'm sorry. This isn't based on the characters I love or hate. This is based on the shows that weren't carried over. **

**And although the ending is ambiguous, don't expect a sequel to this. **

**Yet.**

**Signed, Phionix.)**


End file.
